Módulo:TrainingPages
The purpose of this module is to take a list of linked page, and use it to determine the next and previous page in the list as well as the total number of pages. local p = {} function anonymize(name) return mw.ustring.gsub(name,"^"..mw.site.siteName,"Project") or name end function out(name) return mw.ustring.gsub(name,"^Project",mw.site.siteName) or name end function keyize(pagename) -- there was a complaint about "_" breaking things. Do all lookups with _ in place of any space. -- also spaces in the index file (non-module) were causing trouble pagename = mw.text.trim(pagename) pagename = mw.ustring.gsub(pagename, " ", "_") pagename = mw.uri.decode(pagename) pagename = anonymize(pagename) return pagename end function p.main(frame,displacement,varstoreturn) local parent=frame.getParent(frame) local currentpage,indexmodule,defaultpage,noerr args in the #invoke itself trump args in the parent frame currentpage = frame.args.page and mw.text.trim(frame.args.page) defaultpage = frame.args.defaultpage and mw.text.trim(frame.args.defaultpage) indexmodule = frame.args.index and mw.text.trim(frame.args.index) displacement = displacement or frame.args.displacement -- can be passed from the other function names at the end noerr=frame.args.noerr -- used as boolean anonymizereturn = frame.args.anonymize -- used as boolean args in the parent frame come next if parent then currentpage=currentpage or (parent.args.page and mw.text.trim(parent.args.page)) indexmodule=indexmodule or (parent.args.index and mw.text.trim(parent.args.index)) -- index is a module return{'page1','page2', ...} defaultpage=defaultpage or (parent.args.defaultpage and mw.text.trim(parent.args.defaultpage)) noerr=noerr or parent.args.noerr anonymizereturn = anonymizereturn or parent.args.anonymize end default values if parameters aren't provided defaultpage=defaultpage or "" -- don't know where to send people by default if not(indexmodule) then return "Module:TrainingPages error:no index parameter specified" end if not(currentpage) then local pp=mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if not pp then if noerr then return "","","" else return "Module:TrainingPages error:failed to access getCurrentTitle" -- this shouldn't happen anyway, I don't think.... end end currentpage=pp.fullText end currentpage=anonymize(currentpage) --- convert "Wikipedia:, "Meta:" etc. into "Project: local index={} if mw.ustring.sub(indexmodule,1,6) "Module" then get a table of the pages in order from indexmodule index=mw.loadData(indexmodule) else pp=mw.title.new(indexmodule) if not pp then if noerr then return "","","" else return "Module:TrainingPages error (index parameter): failed to access mw.title.new("..tostring(indexmodule)..") to load the index file",false,false,true end end local textindex=pp.getContent(pp) if not textindex then if noerr then return "","","" else return "Module:TrainingPages error (index parameter):failed to access mw.title.new("..indexmodule.."):getContent() to load the index data",false,false,true end end prowl=mw.ustring.gmatch(textindex,"%[%[(.-)%|]") -- first half of any wikilink index={} repeat link=prowl() if not(link) then break end link = mw.text.trim(link) if link~="" then table.insert(index,link) end until false end displacement=displacement or 0 -- assume a null parameter is just display the same set up the reverse lookup in lookup. ---- it would be faster to set this up in the indexmodule but we don't want inconsistencies from user input! local lookup={} local i=0 repeat i=i+1 local j=indexi if j then lookupkeyize(j)=i else break end -- lookupname" => page number until false --- get the page to return local returnpage,currentpagenumber if tonumber(currentpage) then currentpagenumber=tonumber(currentpage) returnpage=indexcurrentpagenumber+displacement or defaultpage else if (lookupkeyize(currentpage)) then currentpagenumber=lookupkeyize(currentpage) returnpage=indexcurrentpagenumber+displacement or defaultpage else returnpage=defaultpage end end if anonymizereturn then returnpage=anonymize(returnpage) else returnpage=out(returnpage) end if returnpage then returnpage = mw.text.trim(returnpage) end if not(varstoreturn) then return tostring(returnpage) else return tostring(returnpage),currentpagenumber,#index end end -- Return the next page in the index -- Used like if on a page that is part of the index: -- -- Used like this to find the next page after a specified page: -- function p.next_page(frame) local returnpage,pagenumber,totalpages,errcode=p.main(frame,1,true) return returnpage end p.next = p.next_page -- Same as above, but returns the previous page function p.last_page(frame) local returnpage,pagenumber,totalpages,errcode=p.main(frame,-1,true) return returnpage end p.last = p.last_page function p.page_number(frame) local returnpage,pagenumber,totalpages,errcode=p.main(frame,0,true) if errcode then return returnpage else return pagenumber end end p.page = p.page_number function p.total_pages(frame) local returnpage,pagenumber,totalpages,errcode=p.main(frame,0,true) if errcode then return returnpage else return totalpages end end p.total = p.total_pages return p